gleenewyearsfandomcom-20200214-history
Knock You Down
Knock You Down'is a song sung on Glee: The New Years, originally performed by Keri Hilson with Kanye West and Ne-Yo, on her album, ''In A Perfect World. It will be sung by Chanel, Randy and Will. Lyrics '''Chanel: Heh... not again... Oh... this ain't supposed to happen to me... Randy: Keep rockin', and keep knockin' Whether you Louis Vuitton-ed up or Reebok-in' You see the hate, that they're servin' on a platter So what we gon' have - dessert or disaster? Chanel: I never thought I'd... be in love like this When I look at you my mind goes on a trip And you came in... and knocked me on my face Feels like I'm in a race But I... already won first place I never thought I'd... fall for you as hard as I did (As hard as I did, yeah) You got me thinkin' about our life, house and kids (yeah) Every morning I look at you and smile Cause boy you came around and you knocked me down... knocked me down Chanel: Sometimes love comes around (Love comes around) And it knocks you down Just get back up When it knocks you down (Knocks you down) Sometimes love comes around (Love comes around) And it knocks you down Just get back up When it knocks you down (Knocks you down) Will: I've never thought I Would hear myself say (ooh) Ya'll go ahead I think I'm gonna kick it with my girl today (Kick it with my girl today) I used to be commander and chief Of my pimp ship flyin' high (flyin' high) Til I met this pretty little missle, that shot me out the sky (oh shot me out the sky) (Hey) Till now I'm crashing, I don't know how it happened But I know it feels so damn good Said if I could go back, and make it happen faster Don't you know I would baby if I could Miss independent (oh, to the fullest), the load never to much, she helping me pull it She shot the bullet that ended that life I swear to you the pimp in me just died tonight Chanel (Will): Sometimes love comes around (Love comes around) And it knocks you down Just get back up When it knocks you down (Knocks you down) Sometimes love comes around (Love comes around) And it knocks you down Just get back up When it knocks you down (Knocks you down) Randy: Tell me now can you make it past your caspers So we can finally fly off into NASA You was always the cheerleader of my dreams To seem to only date the head of football teams And I was the class clown that, always kept you laughin' We, were never meant to be baby we just happened So please, don't mess up the trick... hey young world I'm the new slick rick They say I move too quick, but we can't let the moment pass us Let the hourglass pass right into ashes Let the wind blow the ash right before my glasses So I wrote this love letter right before my classes How could a goddess have asked someone that's only average For advice O.M.G, you listen to that, bitch? Whoa it's me Baby this is tragic Cause we had it, we was magic I was flyin', now I'm crashin' This is bad, real bad, Michael Jackson Now I'm mad, real mad, Joe jackson You should leave your boyfriend now, I'm a ask him Chanel: So I gotta put the good with the bad, happy and the sad So I'll bring a better future than I had in the past Oh Cause, I don't wanna make the same mistakes I did I don't wanna fall back on my face again Whoaa, whoaaa I'll admit it, I I was scared to answer loves call Whoaa, whoaaa And if it hits better make it worth the fall Chanel: Sometimes love comes around (Love comes around) And it knocks you down Just get back up When it knocks you down (Knocks you down) Sometimes love comes around (Love comes around) And it knocks you down Just get back up When it knocks you down (Knocks you down) Chanel and Will: Won't see it coming when it happens But when it happens you're gonna feel it, let me tell you now You see when love come and knocks you down (oh) Won't see it coming when it happens But when it happens you're gonna feel it, let me tell you now You see when love comes and knocks you down (yeah) Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs Sung by Chanel Rayne